The Battle for Earth
by Master Darth Warious - Lady of Chaos
Summary: Sauron is alive and the One Ring in existence. The people of Earth all had fallen under his control. But there were still some who resisted…This is not Middle-earth.
1. Part 1

Note: I do not Own Anybody or anything here except Darth Warious, what happens and where.

Prologue:

Sauron was alive and the one ring was in existence. The people of Earth all had fallen under his control. But there were still some who resisted…

Master Warious Commanding General of The Resistance. 6/10/2025

Maeggaladiel, Jandalf the Istari, Obi-wan Kenobi, Éowyn, Anakin, Dûncariel each had a division. I was more or less the 'General' of our 'operation'. My 'advisor'/consort/boyfriend was Col. Tavington (who had control of the mounted troops).

We had the one ring but when there is no Mt. Doom what can you do? We were the only people not under his control. Our numbers were 650 fighters (not counting the ones with families). Our mission was to keep the one ring away from Sauron at all possible costs.

We had a command center somewhere in North America. Near but was a field and somewhere after a football field's length there was a hill then a slight drop. One that allowed the 'troops' to hide behind. Past the bottom of that place was a swamp-ish area.

In the swamp-ish area we had hidden the ring, but it still needed to be defended.

All the Division commanders (Éowyn, Jandalf, and Dun, and co) were out on patrol/practice.

My 'advisor' and I were out up on top of the hill, spyglass out and up. Not really expecting to find anyone invading we weren't exactly paying close attention to what we were supposed to be doing (in other words we were talking in classic bored fashion).

I was looking towards the south and I saw a small company of unwanted guests.

Pointing that out to Col. Tavington I looked to see where our people were and if any were close enough to get her in time.

Maeggaladiel's group was heading right for the intruders. Returning first as always.

Fortunately the intruders didn't see them, and Maeg's group did. They doubled back the way they came in order to get behind the hill.

William and I got down the hill on to the side with the 'swamp'.

A few minutes later Maeg's group arrived and reported that scouts were sent to the others to inform them of the situation.

Not to long after Maeg's group arrived the others did.

Organizing a plan we decided to leave Tavington and Anakin behind to safeguard the ring just in case there were more enemies then what we previously saw.

We gathered on the other side of the hill and engaged the enemy in a charge. (The Armies of Sauron are humans not Orc. No Orcses here…). There was more of the enemy then we had expected. Lots more…

Éowyn, Jandalf, Dûncariel and I made it into our Main building to activate the outer defenses to aid the troops.

The skirmish ended but there was still an intruder in the building. Two intruders.

One was woman in her early thirties and the other was a man, one of those rent a bodyguard types. Tough bald guy type.

I heard them talking.

"Did you find it?" The woman spoke

"No." Bald bodyguard.

"Any word from the ones we sent around the hill?"

"They found nothing but two men. One got away they believe the other to be killed."

"It sounds like our boys have been defeated. Let's get out of here before we're discovered."

I felt a sense of dread. It was very possible that the one dead was Tavington. Anakin had the force. William didn't. Anakin can get away faster then he could. 'What if it's true?

If William is dead….' I felt fear in all its fierceness come over me in a wave of terror and dread.

The two house intruders had left already and Éowyn came up to me.

"What's wrong?"

I told her what I had overheard.

"I'm going to see if I can find Anakin," said Éowyn.

Anakin was alright. All the troops were inside and it was dark out.

I wandered out into the night to look for Tavington. The swamp area was deserted but I checked on The One Ring just in case. I scoured the rest of the area hoping to find a sign of him, but nothing was found.

I can't cry even though I want to. After the arrival of Sauron, I lost any ability to cry. I hardly felt any happiness except when I was with my friends. But then He showed up. William Tavington had appeared out of nowhere but there was an instant acceptance between us. He was the only one able to make me feel anything again, but to lose him was nearly unbearable.

I made my way back to the Command Center.

Everyone was asleep and no sound other than the sounds of sleep and my own footsteps could be heard.

I rounded the corner to my room and walked straight into a wall, but then it was dark inside and I didn't bother with light.

The wall had arms.

A wall with arms that closed around me.

A wall that also slightly smelled of blood.

I pulled out of the hold and looked up at the 'wall'.

"Where have you been?" The 'wall' demanded.

Of course the emotional trauma and the fact I was so tired I was going to collapse didn't help me recognize who was speaking.

"Out." I mumbled. "Go patch yourself up soldier, if you haven't already. I'm going to bed." I yawned.

"I just came from doing that. Warious, what's wrong?"

The voice was so familiar and so soothing, and I was so tired, I leaned against the speaker and closed my eyes…and fell asleep.

A few hours later I woke up in my bed. It was still night. I looked to my left to the other bed in the room where he had always slept. It was empty. I remembered what had happened just twelve hours ago and sat up.

I brought my knees to my chest and my head drooped downwards staring but not seeing.

The close I was wearing earlier was still on.

Realization sunk in and another large wave of despair washed over me. A small sob escaped me. Not being able to find any trace of Him was almost worse then him being dead.

Another sob came up as I buried my face in my hands. I felt someone sit down beside me on the bed and put their arms around me.

"Shhh. Warious, it's okay. The Ring's safe. Sauron hasn't come for us yet. I have you." A male voice spoke softly into my ear.

He pulled me against him holding me closer. "Will you not look at me Warious? Did I say or do something wrong?" He tilted my face so I could see his.

I thought I was hallucinating. It was William's face. "The only thing wrong is the fact that I'm dreaming."

A characteristic smirk appeared on his face. "Well I think you're not dreaming because I'm sure that I'm not."

"Why is that?"

"For starters I hurt too much. Anakin and I had a little surprise after you left. They took me by surprise. I got shot and they thought I was dead. You know the trick. Second, having you in my arms may be the sort of thing I dream of; you don't feel like my pillow."

He pulled me closer and kissed me.

"William?" I asked as he moved to my forehead.

"Hmmm?"

I wrapped my arms around him not wanting to let go. I didn't know what I wanted to say. So I buried my head in his chest. We fell asleep in that position.

The next day we took stock of what we had left of our troops. But it was certain that the battle for Earth had only just begun to get more dangerous. The enemy has knowledge of our existence.

How long can we hold out against them I don't know. But we will fight.

o.o.o.o.o.

Please Review.


	2. Part 2

Master Warious Commanding General of The Resistance. 7/11/2025

Little over a month has passed since the last attack and we of The Resistance live in relative peace, but I know that it cannot last for long.

I have, to the dismay of the fighters in The Resistance, had them drilling long and hard ever since the attack. We could be attacked at any given moment and I want to be ready for whatever Sauron sends at us.

On top of that several of our fighters have gotten sick with malaria and yellow fever. Old sicknesses are often the worst. Our position has historically been subject to poisoning any army with it's horrid sicknesses. William is no stranger to the truth of this statement for in this area, over 200 years ago, he had fallen sick.

Anakin and Obi-wan, the only ones who can use the Force, it isn't enough to keep the enemy away for long. They continually refuse to use the Darkside even though it would make our position much better. Sometimes, I can see Anakin struggling to comply with his master's decision. I think it is only Éowyn who has held him back, I wish she wouldn't.

Our numbers have lessened from the battle and I know that we can hardly expect to survive another attack I may have to send someone out to find recruits, if there are any.

I can't leave because my place, as William pointed out when I discussed it with him, is here keeping things together.

The One Ring, it seems, has been calling out to each of my core group. I can see the strain in each of their eyes and I know it is only a matter of time be fore it calls out to me. I can only hope that I can resist it as well as the others when the time comes. But then I remember that only Sauron himself can wield the power of the One Ring. Hopefully that knowledge is enough to defeat the siren call of that vile ring.

On a personal level, I'm not sure. There are days I feel like I can over through Sauron with one sing strike. Then others when it feels like a hopeless cause. It has been more of the latter since the number of fighters has lessened.

Do I dare hope there are others who would resist Sauron? No. But just because of my purely illogical self I still pray that there are. Eventually I am going to have to ask one of my friends to go looking for more people who would join us in our small resistance. I keep putting that off though don't I?

There I go again. I guess I'm more worried about our lack of fighters then I realized.

I think the matter must be discussed and soon, I really should bring it up. But I won't.

I just can't bring myself to do it. I'm a selfish person. I don't want anybody to leave. Not even to get more people. The thought of any of them getting captured, killed, or just plain old not coming back is enough to make me worry.

All my old friends (the ones who were killed in front of me when Sauron came into power) always said I was a 'Mom', that I 'mothered' them. I guess that's what I've been doing here. I guess that's why William is here. He can bring it up! That's an idea. I'll ask him tonight.

Well I guess that wasn't the greatest idea I've had. It went something like this.

I was reading a book when William came in. I waited until he'd been there for a few minutes before springing on him. Well okay tackled him. It's a strange ritual I came up with when we had gotten to know each other better. This started at least three years back; the last one to come in was subject to being playfully attacked. It took some getting used to for him but now it wasn't strange for either of us to randomly pounce upon the unsuspecting other.

I suppose I've become predictable recently because as soon as I sprung he turned caught me and reversed direction so I wound up back on my bed.

"Nice try," he said grinning still leaning over me.

"That's not fair!" I protested. "You got me last night and when I tried to retaliate you said that was against the rules!"

"I broke the rules," William replied simply before sitting down next to me.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You can be so childish sometimes." He remarked as I sat up.

"It keeps me young."

"It keeps you silly."

"Old man."

"Little girl, or should I say short?"

Oh man, he knows I'm sensitive about my height! Not knowing how to get him back I stuck my tongue out again.

"You realize you're proving my statement by doing that." He said grabbing my tongue with two fingers.

"leth oh leas"

"Promise you'll keep it where it belongs?"

"ah romith"

He let go and I retracted my tongue.

"Sooooo, William?" I began.

"Yes?"

"Want to ask someone to go find more recruits?"

"Pardon?" He looked confused.

"Well you know that we need more fighters and that means someone will have to go and get them and since you say I can't we need to send someone else."

"Why don't you ask them yourself?"

"Because I don't want any of them to leave."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm too much of a 'Mom' to let them."

"Warious, you're not making any sense."

So I told him what I thought about earlier.

His reply was, translated and shortened, 'You will do it. Not me.' followed by "Now it's been a long day and I need to relax." i.e. end of discussion.

Ah well. I guess I'll do it tomorrow when we're all in the same room.


	3. Part 3

The Battle for Earth (Part Three)

Master Warious finally talked to her inner circle and Dûncariel volunteered to go.

Commander Dûncariel – 7/13/2025

It had finally come.

As I walked down the steep slope of one of the high hills concealing our encampment, I could not help feeling just a little excited. We were finally making a move.

I was alone in my charge. It had been decided early on that stealth would be more productive than strength in the long run. I must admit that I would be more comfortable, say, if Bob were with me. But it seemed that for this battle at least we find ourselves on separate sides of the playing field. For this, at least, his Master's call takes precedence over even our friendship. The Wraith is right. He could do no different, and I won't hold it against him. Though I would feel better if he were along.

I walked for the better part of the day before the hills began to level out. On the horizon I could see the eaves of a great Wood, dark and foreboding in the distance. It grew darker and more disconcerting as my feet drew me inexorably towards it – great trees and gnarled branches beckoning me forward with crooked fingers.

It began to grow darker as the Wood drew closer and closer, and I pulled my dark cloak tighter around my shoulders. The trees were quite disconcerting – ominous and creepy-like. Old Man Willow Trees.

There was no path through the scrubby undergrowth, so I made my own until I was a good ways into the Wood's outer edge, and I had found my camp site. It was a large Pine, one of the only ones in the Wood, with cone-laden braches that hung to the ground. Underneath those branches I could stay without anyone knowing I was there.

Unless they were smarter than me, that is.

I lit a small fire and sat down next to it, pulling out my worn journal – an old habit. As I sat writing, I heard a noise that sounded oddly like a foot stepping lightly on a twig. Being a generally laid back sort of person, I thought nothing more of it.

Until I head it again.

I had been right. The only thing that made that sound was an unwary foot sneaking up on my not-so-well-hidden-as-I-thought camp site. Being the brave person that I am, I did the first thing that came to mind – imagine the worst. Then, of course, assure myself.

"It's just a squirrel," I muttered into my dying fire. "A squirrel."

Then I stood up and pulled back the branches of the tree…. And dropped them with a rather courageous squeak. That face belonged to no squirrel.

Between me and the yellow eyed thing was a tree branch. I thought about putting out my fire, but decided that it was probably too late, and that I didn't want to meet it in the dark. A tree branch. That was it. A tree branch.

At least I didn't squeak again when the branches rustled. All I did was fall over. At that moment I could have laughed. If there weren't a rather frighteningly real yellow-eyed tall thing on the other side of the tree branches. It seemed I was doing a better job at being the squirrel than whatever was outside my tree.

From my back on the ground I had a pretty good view of the fellow who came from without. He was tall and lithe, and gave the immediate impression of a drawn bow. There was something inhuman about the way he moved, something almost cat-like. When he stood – even slightly bent as he was – his head brushed the branches that easily cleared my head when I stood straight up. He had to be a good six inches taller than me, at the very least. And his hair – tied at the back of his head in an intricate braid – was pure white.

Then I realized what he was.

"Tunikeda'ya," I whispered, awe struck. "You're a Sitha."

He looked back at me, still flat on the ground, and grinned. Which was quite as disconcerting as everything else about him. I nearly squeaked again. Instead I attempted an odd sort of crab walk backwards, and only succeeded in whacking my head on the tree trunk.

I only know one phrase in Sitha – T'si im t'si – blood for blood. Which wasn't quite appropriate. I used to be able to say 'For the shared blood of our ancestors', but since I'm not Sithi, it wouldn't work even if I did remember how.

I could just smile shakily and hope that this fellow could understand common.

Never taking my eyes off the Sitha, I sat up and put my back to the tree. My staff was lying by the fire, and could do me no good unless it were in my hand, so I put it out of my mind.

"Do you understand Common?" I asked, unsure of what this frightfully real incarnation of a favorite author had in mind.

He nodded, though it had a strange quality to it – something not quite human. Then he glanced back at the wall of branches from which he had come, and a nearly imperceptible shudder passed through his body. There was something in his eyes that flashed for a brief moment, then was gone. Something very like fear.

"This is no safe place for the Sudhoda'ya . The Woods have grown dark." He spoke with an odd slur that betrayed hi heritage, but his common was much better than my grasp of his language.

"There is no safe place," I replied, perhaps a little sharper than I should. "War is upon the land, and I hide under trees." That may have been a little bitter, as well.

He seemed to take that as an apt explanation, though I thought it a bit lacking. "This tree," He gestured vaguely upward, including all of the sweeping branches in that one motion, "is no safer than outside. Your only safety is in movement."

His sincerity took me slightly off guard, and I sat there for long seconds before I had an answer. "I have been afoot this whole day, and I need the light of the sun to find my way through this Wood. For me, movement could mean death." I paused a moment. "Honestly, I believe I would like to live."

As before, he seemed to take my brief explanation at face value. And his answer surprised me. "Then you shall have to come with me."

"I cannot come with you," I said, my voice a little shaky. "I am looking for someone. For a few someones. It is very important." I sat up a little taller. "And I can protect myself."

The sound that he made could have been laughter, but that it came from that virtually emotionless face. When he spoke, however, his voice was tinged with amusement.

"You may wish to put out your fire, then. There is a hole in the branches of this noble tree, and you have given the ones who would hunt you a beacon to guide them. And, if you were as intelligent as you would believe yourself to be, you would follow me."

I tried not to grimace. Or kick him, though it was tempting. "Well then, if you say so." I stood up with the most grace that I could manage. Standing, my head did not quite reach his shoulder.

He seemed surprised that I would give in so easily – as if he had expected to have to pack me out from under the branches slung over his shoulder. The resulting mental picture brought a small smile to my lips, though it dissolved when I though about it again. He was, in fact, a head and a half taller than me.

Within moments my small fire was extinguished, and beneath the tree it was dark as pitch. Staff in hand, I followed the sound of his movement from beneath my tree into the darkest night I had ever seen.

It was well that I could hear his footfalls, because I could not see my hand when I waved it in front of my face. The only things slightly visible were the stalk-like silhouettes of the trees.

I don't know how long we moved deeper through the endless lines of trees, but to my already sore feet it felt like hours. The monotonous black suddenly gave way to a beautiful starlit clearing; emerald grasses swaying with the slight breeze that floated across the open space. The air was clear, and stars that had before been hidden by the black canopy now glittered with sudden intensity, as to make up for their earlier absence.

"It is beautiful," I breathed at last, afraid to break the spell at work beneath the new sparkling canopy. "It is the most beautiful thing in the world." All of my previous fears and suspicions were forgotten under the light of the fledgling moon.

At first I did not notice him standing there beside me, not until he spoke. "You told little of your purpose in these woods," so he had noticed…"but I think that you let more than you meant into your words. Who is it you are in search of? The need no doubt is great."

It was apparent that he expected me to answer him, though I wasn't quite sure what to say. Silence reigned for a time, as I fought to find the right words that would not entirely reveal my purpose.

"I search for the hope of the world." So much for not revealing my purpose. "War is upon this land, and others, and those who would stand against it are too few. We would not see our homes fall under a darkness that would not fade with the coming of the sun. So I search." I switched my staff from hand to hand, stalling for time and better words. Neither came so I stared up at the stars and waited.

"Your search, I think, has not been in vain."

I pulled my eyes away from the stars and stared hard at his face. It struck me then that I knew next to nothing about him. Not even his name.

"It has only yet begun…" I left the thought open, hoping for more from this bing who's name I had yet to learn.

"There is a people who would stand beside you." The stars lit his eyes; eyes that should belong to a cat. "I can take you to them. It is not far."


	4. Part 4

The Battle for Earth (Part four)

Commander Éowyn Calthye – 7/14/2025

I cried out as I slipped on a damp stone, and found myself hitting the ground face first, a practice blade too quickly at the back of my neck to react. The fall had been too quick to react to, anyway, and I mentally grumbled about the state my clothing would be in the next day. Or the next minute, if I was able to stand up by that point.

"You've got to watch your timing—keep an eye on me, and not what I'm doing."

"Easy for you to say," I spat through the earthy flavor of swamp muck that had made it into my mouth. "You're Force-sensitive, Skywalker." I couldn't help but growling it at him as he took the blade away and aided me to my feet.

At full height; though I was slouching somewhat from the fall, Anakin Skywalker was over a foot taller than I was. I couldn't help the vertically challenged manner that I lived in. It wasn't like I had a choice, or anything. Besides, five foot, two inches isn't really that short. It's only short enough that you can sneak into things unnoticed.

He had already retrieved my blade using the Force. I insisted on using a sword rather than a gun. I didn't want to shoot people from a distance. I figured if I had to kill the agents of evil—Sauron's creatures—I was going to kill them up close and personal. They'd feel every bit of pain, and know exactly who it was that killed them.

I think Jandalf was out on patrol at the moment, and Dûncariel had gone on retrieval, or something. Maeggaladiel wasn't suited for that—who'd take a nearsighted elf seriously, after all?—and I just wasn't the right type of person. Besides, everyone seems to think I carry Anakin on some sort of leash.

Maybe I do. I'm the only one who can keep him from the Dark Side, after all.

Our commander, Warious, thinks the two Jedi should turn. I disagree, though. And I've been vocal about it too. To use powers that the enemy doesn't have, and use them for evil—it's just really not right. They have magic, so it doesn't seem to matter as much that we make use of the Force—at least, Anakin and Kenobi do—but…

There's no greater weapon than to turn the enemies strength against them. I've been working on that myself—the idea of infiltration. If we could discover a weakness in their strength... turn them against themselves or something…

I have a plan, but it's a fool's plan. No one would agree to it.

But, at the moment, if Anakin were to turn, it would put a kink into everything I try to come up with. I'm the one who's spent so long examining everything that comes through to find what the problem with the enemy is, anyway. There must be a way to destroy the Ring! There must!

Anakin's low voice cut into my thoughts. "…Can't help the Force-sensitivity. I was born with it."

"I know," I grumbled. "But it's not fair that Terrans and Middle-earthians should have to sit and do nothing while you two get to have all the fun. Not that it's fun." I cut him off before he could protest.

"I still think it would be easier if we could just reach out and strangle them," Anakin muttered in Huttese.

I learned Huttese for the sake of it, though I had reason enough to want to be able to understand him when he got in a mood. I glared at him. "I've told you more than once how stupid that would be. I know our commander loves the idea of everyone turning Dark, but then we're just on the same level as them. Mind-tricking is one thing, using lightning to wipe out an army is another! I damn well don't need you joining them." I mentally added _yet_. So I have a lot of plans.

"Watch your mouth!" he snapped at me.

"Watch yours! I won't swear if you'll stop talking about turning to the Darkside!"

"Éowyn…"

"What?" I couldn't help the angered tone. Spending months on a hopeless battle, spending all spare time I had attempting to learn to fight better… (After I had my left hand cut off in a battle with my failing division, I swore I'd learn to defend myself. After I recovered, that was. It took a while, and a false hand.) It was very hard on the personality.

He didn't say anything, just handed me back my sword, and gave an impish grin.

"Next you're going to be saying that we should be taking the Ring and using it against them," I muttered.

"That's not a bad idea…"

I slapped him playfully with the blunt edge of the sword, though he ducked it and was only lightly hit on the rebound.

"What, are you trying to kill me?" he asked, parrying my next blow lightly. "After all that work saving my life…"

"I _know_ I owe you a lifedebt several times over." I sighed, and ran a finger through light brown hair. It was caked with greenish mud, as were my robes. I had taken to wearing full robes—very similar to the Jedi robes, in color and in style—with green garments underneath. I wore no armor beyond gauntlets. I liked to use a bow once in a while.

He smiled weakly. "And I you."

"That really wasn't the point, was it?"

"No, not really."

"We should probably finish up."

"We finished up when I knocked you into the mud."

I glared at him again, mild fury in almost black eyes.

"The color looks good on you!" he said in attempt to amend his previous actions.

I scooped up a ball of the muck and hurled it at him. He caught the glimmer in the Force, and ducked, but it was still very satisfying to see it splatter into many glops on a tree. "If only I could just do that to the ring, or to Sauron's head," I said, dryly.

"And you're against the idea of the Darkside!" He sounded somewhat incredulous.

"Yes! Because if I let you turn, you'll never ever see me again!"

"Aww… but the Darkside believes in passion."

"Bah. You believe in love as it is, Skywalker."

He grinned down at me. "Perhaps."

"Bah."

He brushed my hair back. "Oh, bah yourself. Come on, let's go."

I don't know if I was disappointed in the encounter or not. We will win this war.

A/n: Thank you to Éowyn Skywalker for writing this chapter. And to Dûncariel for writing the last chapter. I forgot to mention it. Sorry.

REVIEW US!


End file.
